Kto się czubi, ten się zgubi (w swoich preferencjach seksualnych)
by Kita2n
Summary: Drarry. Post-wojna z Voldim. Autorki chciały być crazy. Na ile wyszło, wy oceńcie :)) Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy żyjący w świecie bez Voldemorta. Romance, Comedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Kita2n, wiedzminek

 **Tytuł:** Kto się czubi, ten się zgubi (w swoich preferencjach seksualnych)

 **Rating:** R

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Komedia! Stężenie absurdu przekracza momentami dawkę śmiertelną :) Wkraczasz na wyższy poziom abstrakcji i sieczki intelektualnej, które nie zawsze razem idą w parze

1

\- Pośpiesz się Potter, świstoklik nie ma funkcji „drzemka". Rozumiem, że przyjęcie się przeciągnęło, ale czas wreszcie skończyć twój miesięczny urlop w tym jakże uroczym miejscu. Nie uważasz? – przy ostatnim zdaniu Snape aż zazgrzytał zębami i nie czekając dłużej, zamaszystym krokiem skierował się w kierunku wyjścia z Nory.

Od ostatniej bitwy minęło już kilka dobrych miesięcy. Niedowierzanie, że wygrali i następująca po tym wrzawa radości powoli zaczynały cichnąć. Jednak nie wszędzie…

Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa tuż przed urodzinami Harry'ego postanowili zorganizować coś w rodzaju "imprezy żałobnej" (robocza nazwa autorstwa bliźniaków, a raczej Bliźniaków - George, jako jedyny członek dwuosobowej niegdyś grupy, zaraz po ostatecznym zwycięstwie jasnej strony oznajmił, że od teraz ich tytuł będzie oficjalny i pisany wielką literą - "Dzięki ci Merlinie, że nie kursywą!" jak zwykł mawiać w takich chwilach Ron).

Harry, Ron i Hermiona jak typowi honorowi goście zniknęli już na początku imprezy. Cóż, darowanemu bykowi paszczy się nie wącha, więc uroczystą przemowę ostatecznie wygłaszali Neville – jako zasłużony członek Gwardii Dumbledore'a, no i Pan Wesley - jako dostojny wódz Plemienia Rudogłowych (czyt. swojej rodziny). Chociaż prawda była taka, że inni byli zbyt głęboko w nirwanie czterdziestu procentów i zbyt daleko od realiów świata, by wygłosić cokolwiek, prócz... no, ogólnie cokolwiek. Brakowało tylko kart do pokera, bo rozbieranie trwało w najlepsze, a kto, kogo i za jaką cześć garderoby ciągnął - mniejsza o to.

Tak więc piło się, jadło i obmacywało po kątach jak przystało na prawdziwych patriotów, wszeteczne pijaństwo usprawiedliwiając mężną walką o przetrwanie właścicieli małych (i tych większych), biednych (i tych bogatszych) sklepików, mających dumnie służyć przyszłym pokoleniom młodych czarodziejów. Oczywiście owa "mężna walka" dotyczyła jedynie przybytków zaopatrzonych w trunki z dużą siłą rażenia alkoholowego.

Nie obyło się także bez chwil smutku i wspominania poległych w bitwie towarzyszy. Nie sposób przecież zapomnieć, gdy co chwila coraz to nowszy portret zaczynał się szczycić swoimi dokonaniami za życia i obiecywać jeszcze większych po. A jak mieli tego dokonać? Żywi nie wiedzieli, ale też nie trudzili się zastanowić. Co prawda Snape miał swoje podejrzenia, że co po niektórzy mogą się odnaleźć jako świetne tratwy ratunkowe na Ocenie Spokojnym, ale wolał te przypuszczenia (lub raczej niecne zamiary) zachować na nieco bardziej dołujący okres w swoim życiu. Jako dyrektor został jednak zmuszony do uczczenia pamięci poległych. Z bólem serca i wielce wymownym przytupem nogi (mentalnym oczywiście) poświęcił więc jedną ze ścian przy wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali na powstanie zbiorowiska bohomazów przedstawiających tych, którzy podczas bitwy o Hogwart mieli nieco mniej szczęścia (lub o wiele mniej wprawy) od pozostałych. Przechodzenie koło tej "ściany jazgotu" przyprawiało go o straszliwą migrenę, którą miał nadzieję wkrótce złagodzić nagradzając pierwszorocznych Gryfonów szlabanem za zbyt głośne oddychanie, co działało na niego lepiej niż Ibuprom Max.

Właśnie teraz mijał wspomnianą wystawę à la Picasso z problemami, nie z kim innym, ale z samym Harry Potterem - Wybawcą Czarodziejskiego Świata, honorowym członkiem Fanklubu Zaklęcia _Expelliarmus_ , dwudziestokrotnym laureatem nagrody Najseksowniej Rozczochranej Głowy tygodnika "Czarownica" oraz zaciekłym wrogiem wszystkich krawców i projektantów mody na terenie całej Great Britain, żeby jej ziemia puchem była! "Może wymienimy się autografami i sprzedamy je napalonym pierwszoroczniakom za niezłe pieniądze? Przyda się na nowe akcesoria do udekorowania wnętrza biura dyrektora w stylu Gothic-Snape-Lolita." - sarkazm wręcz wypływał z myśli Severusa.

Harry tymczasem zastanawiał się, czego tym razem może chcieć od niego jego były profesor. Ostatnio pomagał mu w odczytywaniu zbioru ksiąg Salazara Slytherina (do tej pory trochę syczało mu w głowie), a teraz co? Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał znowu wykonywać jakichś dziwny wygibasów w wężowym stylu. Ta, zagrajcie mu na trąbce czy czym tam chcecie, a on zacznie machać bioderkami jak samiczka Boa dusiciela w mokrym śnie zoofila.

\- Chcę żebyś otworzył dla mnie Komnatę Tajemnic. Skoro ten cały wojenny bałagan jest już za nami, mam zamiar zrobić sobie mały zapas części bazyliszka jeszcze przed przybyciem kadry nauczycielskiej i tej rozwrzeszczanej masy tworzącej jakże światłą przyszłość naszego narodu - Snape niespodziewanie przerwał jego dzikie fantazje.

\- Yyy, koniecznie teraz panie dyrektorze? Właśnie trwało przyjęcie… - "I miałem przednia zabawę oglądając, jak pijany Bill obiecywał Fleur zamiast kwiatków codziennie żabie łapki zapieczone w maśle, a Charlie deklarował, że od teraz będzie trenował pingwiny w trudnych warunkach atmosferycznych, a smoki niech sobie zabiera Luna i robi z nich zwierzaczki domowe".

\- Jak zawsze poraża pan elokwencją, panie Potter.

\- Nie bądź taki uszczypliwy, _Severusie_. Poza tym wiesz jak bardzo pani Weasley czekała aż przyjdziesz, a ty jedynie zahaczyłeś o Norę i to w dodatku tylko po to, żeby mnie stamtąd wyciągnąć - westchnął Harry, pozbawiony resztek nadziei na zobaczenie na własne oczy legendarnego pijackiego striptizu w wykonaniu Colina Creeveya - nareszcie to on, Harry, miałby czym szantażować tego nieletniego podglądacza męskich toalet.

\- Potter, co mówiłem o zwracaniu się do mnie po imieniu? - Snape tylko zezował lekko pogardliwym wzrokiem to na Harry'ego to na wyimaginowanego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa - a przynajmniej o to go podejrzewał potomek Lily Evans.

\- Rozumiem, że to było pytanie retoryczne? - wyszczerzył się doń bezczelnie Harry.

Snape zbył tę uwagę milczeniem, odwrócił się na pięcie i załomotał peleryną jak trzeciorzędowy aktorzyna w niskobudżetowej produkcji o wampirach. Dalszą drogę do Komnaty Tajemnic przebyli we względnej ciszy. W pewnym momencie uczepiła się ich Pani Norris, sapiąca głośniej niż Darth Vader po pielgrzymce do Częstochowy, jednak różdżka Harry'ego najwyraźniej znowu sama chciała go ochronić i wizgnęła bliżej niezidentyfikowanym zaklęciem w stronę natrętnej kocicy.

\- _SSsssaja na ssa ii_ \- wysyczał Harry w stronę znajomej umywalki, obtłuczonej jak zęby barmana Dziurawego Kotła po ogłoszeniu 70% zniżki na piwo kremowe. Wejście do Komnaty otworzyło się, a ich nozdrza zalała fala zgnilizny rozkładającego się tworzywa niesztucznego. "Zapewne śluz po bazyliszku. Urocze" - zdążył pomyśleć nasz dzielny bohater, zanim zebrało mu się na wymioty. No cóż, w końcu i tak byli już w łazience, więc co komu szkodzi.

Snape nie kwapiąc się mu pomóc poszedł przodem. Skoczył do kanału, lądując zgrabnie na swoich nieco mniej zgrabnych czterech literach. Potter szybko go dogonił i razem udali się na "romantyczną schadzkę" w stronę nieco zleżałego już truchła gospodarza tejże nory. Gdy dyrektor zaszczytnej czarodziejskiej placówki ujrzał po raz pierwszy bazyliszka w całej jego krasie, aż pierdnął z wrażenia, po czym usiłował zwalić winę na ewidentnie zdechłego już szczura leżącego koło jego nogi. "Cóóóóż… każdy jest człowiekiem?" - skwitował w myślach Harry.

Zabrali to, po co przyszli i w trybie natychmiastowym ewakuowali się stamtąd na Hawaje - czyt. tam gdzie nieco cieplej, czyli do lochów.

\- No tego, więc... do zobaczenia? - powiedział niepewnie Harry.

\- Potter, wystarczy już chyba udawania wiecznej niedołęgi językowej. Nie uważasz?

\- Panie profesorze, mógłbym się obruszyć za takie komentarze!

"Nadąsany Potter, to jeszcze głupszy Potter" - podsumował w myślach Mistrz Eliksirów. - Nie obchodzi mnie to - odpowiedział. - Dziękuję za pomoc i żegnam, panie Potter.

\- Ej, chwila! A co ja niby mam teraz robić?

\- Ej, chwila! A co ja niby jestem, twoją niańką? - przedrzeźniał go Snape. - O co panu w ogóle chodzi, panie Potter?

\- No bo nie wiem, czy mogę zostać już w Hogwarcie, skoro uczta powitalna ma się odbyć dopiero za pięć dni.

\- Dumbledore, o ile się nie mylę, a ja nie zwykłem się mylić, już ci kiedyś powiedział, że Hogwart to twój dom. Nie mam nic więcej do dodania. Tym razem zrobię wyjątek i się powtórzę: Żegnam, _Harry_ \- oznajmił Snape i oddalił się w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

Potter poczuł się porzucony i zdezorientowany jak kurczaczek na środku centrum handlowego podczas świątecznej zawieruchy. "Jeszcze ktoś mnie kupi, nafaszeruje i zje, jak będę tu tak dalej sterczał jak kołek. Skoro Snape najwyraźniej nie ma nic przeciwko mojej obecności w tym miejscu, to muszę tylko przemycić tu jakoś swoje rzeczy i po sprawie" - pomyślał Harry i postanowił zafiukać do Nory z kominka w pokoju wspólnym Griffindoru, żeby poprosić najmłodszego z Weasleyów o ekspresową przesyłkę swoich rzeczy. "Jeśli już zamierzam poprosić o to akurat Rona, to chyba muszę także zaopatrzyć się w gwarancję, żeby mieć możliwość reklamacji" - zaśmiał się w duchu z bystrości własnego dowcipu.

Idąc korytarzami zamku w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru, zauważył przykryte nieudolną iluzją srebrno-zielone połyskujące napisy na ścianach. "Szlamy na Madagaskar!", "Harry Potter ma małego" i "Kto nie skacze, ten z Griffindoru!".

\- Co do cholery?! - na widok powypisywanych fanaberii prawie zachłysnął się obgryzanym właśnie paznokciem. "Kogo tym razem opętało jakieś dziadostwo, że wypisuje takie haniebne bzdety? I znowu akcja w stylu Dziedzica Slytherina… Tylko tym razem chyba pięcioletniego Dziedzica… Jak już złapię tego żartownisia, to mu głowę w tyłek wsadzę! E... jego głowę! No i w jego tyłek, żeby nie było...! Niech by to! Czy ja muszę nawet we własnych myślach się plątać jak kogut znoszący jaja?" - dysząc, sapiąc i wymachując wszystkimi dostępnymi kończynami (włosy w tym momencie zaczęły żyć własnym życiem i poszybowały w kosmos jak ruscy kosmonauci lub przygotowani na ewentualność krótkiego żywota piloci aerodynamiczni) pognał przed siebie. Nie zauważył ściany, wyrżnął się, szybko się podniósł i rozejrzał, czy ktoś go przypadkiem nie widział. "Nie, uff, to dobrze... Auć! Psiakrew! Jak boli!" - zaczął się tarzać po zimnej i brudnej posadzce.

\- Dzielny Harry Potter nawet w takiej chwili dba o dobro publiczne! Dziękuję paniczu Harry, ale Mróżka sama umyje podłogę - zapiszczała skrzatka i zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem. Tak oto Złoty Chłopiec odkrył, czemu od pierwszego roku wpajano im, że po korytarzach się nie biega, a skrzaty w Hogwarcie znają zbyt dużo kompromitujących faktów.

Nieco zażenowany i czerwony jak rozgotowany burak Harry Potter postanowił wziąć się w garść i poszukać zbrodniarza, starając się nie uszkodzić już bardziej swojego ciała i psychiki. Idąc dalej pokrytym aktami wandalizmu korytarzem, z oczami wybałuszonymi jak u sklątki z trzydniowym zatwardzeniem, natrafił w końcu na samotnie malujący po ścianie pędzel.

\- Aha! Mam cię! - wykrzyknął kierując oskarżycielsko palcem w jego stronę i momentalnie poczuł się jak ostatni idiota, bowiem pędzel nic sobie z niego nie robiąc dalej zawzięcie wymalowywał obsceniczne słowa. - "Śmie-rdzisz-go-rzej-niż-ty-go-dnio- we-skar-pe-tki-Goy-la...?" - Wydukał z głupią miną pojawiające się na ścianie słowa.

\- ...Potter - dokończył najbardziej irytujący, złośliwy i znienawidzony przez niego głos. - Serio, słyszałeś kiedyś o takim zbawiennym wynalazku ludzkości jak prysznic? Miałeś właśnie randkę ze smoczym łajnem, czy co?

\- Malfoy?! Co ty tu do cholery robisz? - zapowietrzył się jak stary Zaporożec Harry.

\- Oj, Potter, Potter... Jak widać przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy nie przybyło ci ani taktu, ani zdolności obserwacyjnych. Nie widzisz, że po pierwsze czynię światu honor, zostawiając swój jakże majestatyczny podpis na ścianach najbardziej renomowanej uczelni świata? W dodatku zawarłem w nim najcenniejsze dla ludzkości informacje. Po drugie, właśnie dałem ci dobrą radę skorzystania z prysznica, nie wprost co prawda, bo jestem uprzejmy i taktowny, nie to co niektórzy. I po trzecie, właśnie łaskawie zachwycam cię swoim wysublimowanym pięknem i niespotykaną mądrością. Bądź wdzięczny i podziwiaj! - Draco Malfoy dumnie uniósł podbródek i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Ja... Ty... Że co?! - osłupiały i jeszcze bardziej ogłupiały Harry nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie nawet połowy sensownego zdania. "Nie żeby kiedykolwiek spłynęło na niego olśnienie w postaci elokwencji i spójności językowej" - jak by to skomentował Snape.

Nagle do Harry'ego dotarło. Stoi przed nim Malfoy. Tak, Malfoy, ale coś z nim jest nie tak. "Tylko co?" - Harry zaczął się badawczo przyglądać swojemu szkolnemu rywalowi. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to nieco dłuższe włosy, opadające swobodnie kosmkami na uniesione wyzywająco brwi - znikł gdzieś obrzydliwy żel do włosów, po którym jasna czupryna wyglądała, jakby ją przylizało stado testrali. Wzrok Harry'ego prześlizgnął się po ubraniach Ślizgona. I to jakich ubraniach! To nie była szata, tylko coś w rodzaju eleganckich ciuchów, które mógłby nosić w swojej posiadłości jakiś czarodziejski bogacz - czarne obcisłe spodnie ze smoczej skóry, uroczo opinające strategiczne miejsca ("Czy ja to naprawdę właśnie pomyślałem?" - Harry spłonął mentalnie rumieńcem jak Hagrid przy swoim pierwszym hipogryfie), dopasowana jedwabna koszula w kolorze butelkowej zieleni z kusząco rozpiętym górnym guzikiem, spod której widoczny był zroszony kropelkami potu kawałek białej skóry z wystającym obojczykiem.

\- Ślinisz się, Potter.

\- Eee…? - Harry szybko zamknął usta i zaczął sobie wyobrażać Dudleya tańczącego na rurze w czerwonych kabaretkach. Poskutkowało natychmiast. - To co ty tu w końcu robisz? - zagaił niepewnie.

\- Absolutnie wbrew swojej woli wącham jakiegoś kretyna, który chyba zapomniał o

istnieniu wody na całe wakacje - Draco wywrócił oczami jak rasowa diwa. - Te bubki z ministerstwa w ramach zadośćuczynienia za bycie złym chłopcem wlepiły mi roboty społeczne, najwyraźniej kompletnie ignorując fakt, że sama obecność mojej oszałamiająco arystokratycznej osoby wpływa zbawiennie na tę starą budę. Więc teraz wypruwam sobie żyły i rujnuję dopracowywany przez całe popołudnie manicure, harując tu jak Magiczny Caritas w ruderze Weasleyów.

Potter szybko zerknął na wciąż perfekcyjne wypielęgnowane paznokcie Draco, jego znudzoną minę i pędzel sam sunący po ścianach.

\- Aha. I właśnie _TO_ kazali ci zrobić pracownicy ministerstwa? - Harry machnął ręką w

kierunku krzywych bazgrołów na ścianach. - "Ślizgoni mają najlepsze tyłki pod słońcem" - przeczytał najnowszy wpis na wallu. - Sprawdziłeś wszystkie...? - dodał z przestrachem.

\- Jakiś ty prostacki, Potter. Nie oczekuję, że ktoś z intelektem upośledzonego

gumochłona zrozumie przekaz sztuki. - dla podkreślenia własnych słów niezrażony Draco właśnie usiłował namalować wielkiego węża układającego się w kształt litery S, który miał minę jakby nabawił się permanentnej sraczki.

\- Malfoy, czy ty przypadkiem nie zostałeś zakwalifikowany do pacjentów Św. Munga jako

potrzebujący niezwłocznej opieki lekarskiej? - Harry popukał się wymownie w czoło pieczołowicie obgryzionym paznokciem.

\- Przez wakacje język ci się wyostrzył, co Potter?

\- A chcesz sprawdzić, co się jeszcze zmieniło, Malfoy?

\- Może twoja orientacja?

Tego było już za wiele dla słynnego pogromcy beznosych upiorów z kompleksem na tle dziewczęcych pamiętniczków. Ktoś przecież musi utrzymywać wizerunek bardzo odważnego (aczkolwiek nieco zbitego z tropu) bohatera. Harry ze zgrzytem zębów i chrzęstem kilku kości u ręki przejechał czule pięścią po (aż do tego momentu) nieskazitelnej twarzy Draco Malfoy'a. Wspomniana twarz momentalnie zaczęła przypominać raczej masę świeżo przeciśniętą przez maszynkę do mielenia mięsa niż jeden z eksponatów w muzeum sztuk pięknych (lub tych mniej pięknych - zależy od upodobań i stopnia zdziczenia zwiedzających).

Draco nie pozostał odsocjologizowany w tym pojedynku i też przyłączył się do rozwoju zagadnienia rękodzielniczych prób ukształtowania ludzkiej twarzy w świetle kreatywnej wyobraźni młodego pokolenia czarodziejów. W efekcie obaj zostali poturbowani nieco bardziej niż by wymagał tego rzeźnik i zmacani wzajemnie do granic wytrzymałości w sposób bardziej boląco-piękący, aniżeli mile swędzący. Gdyby zobaczyła ich w tym stanie Rita Skeeter, zapewne "Prorok codzienny" utworzyłby nowy kącik gorących ploteczek pod tytułem "Czego nie może zdzierżyć dawno skrywana przez nas miłość wzajemna", a w podsumowaniu znalazłoby się zdjęcie z kategorii "Znajdź 10 różnic między twarzą trolla wyjącego do księżyca, a twarzami nastolatków wyjących z bólu po odbytej pielęgnacji "łokciowo-kolanowo-pięściowej". Harry by się pewnie za taki artykuł wielce obruszył, a Draco pozwał do sądu wszystkich redaktorów aż do piątego pokolenia wstecz, ale kogo to obchodzi. Najważniejsze, że sprzedana ilość egzemplarzy byłaby porównywalna raczej z długością Missisipi niż z przyrodzeniem Filcha przy nawet największym wzbudzeniu podczas seansu "Przygody Kotki w samych butach - wersja dla miłośników kociego Go-go".


	2. Chapter 2

_Otaczała go zupełna ciemność. Nie widział nic. A tak chciał. Chciał ujrzeć, zobaczyć, dotknąć... Lecz nie mógł. Coś go krępowało, utrzymywało w miejscu. A on chciał. Tak bardzo chciał. Chciał też dotykać, też czuć pod opuszkami palców, też… zrobić coś. Nie wiedział dokładnie co to było, ale musiał, pragnął, potrzebował…_

 _Och… Jego plecy wygięły się w delikatny łuk, palce u nóg kurczowo uczepiły się prześcieradła, a z gardła wydobył się zduszony jęk. Miał zakneblowane usta. Czemu? Czemu nawet nie mógł poprosić o uwolnienie?_

 _Szarpnął się, lecz to nic nie dało. Ręce dalej miał usztywnione nad głową. Zapewne ktoś je przywiązał do poręczy łóżka. Ktoś. Tak, ktoś, kogo ręce teraz delikatnie, ale stanowczo błądziły po jego ciele. Delikatne palce wytaczały ścieżkę na bladym ciele, zostawiając po sobie przyjemne mrowienie. O tak, to było takie przyjemne, jednak nie wystarczające. Więcej! Mocniej! Bardziej! - krzyczało jego ciało._

 _Aaa...! Poczuł, jak tuż pod uchem jego szyję owiało gorące powietrze. A potem mógł skupić się już tylko na doznaniach żaru i chłodu, jakie pozostawiał po sobie mokry ślad biegnący od szyi, przez obojczyk i niżej, coraz to niżej. Zataczał kółka wędrując od jednego sutka do drugiego. Ssąc i lekko kąsając. Merlinie! Niech to się nie skończy. Lub nie! Niech już się skończy, bo on nie wytrzyma. Szarpie się. Chce się wyrwać, dotknąć, poczuć całym sobą, a nie tylko skrawkiem ciała. Chce... chce… Och! Ten cudowny język dotarł już do pępka, zataczając kółka._

 _Uczucie nagle znikło. Jednak nie na długo. Ktoś delikatnie dmuchnął na wciąż mokry od śliny pępek, a potem ustami powędrował jeszcze niżej. Tymczasem ręce chwyciły go stanowczo za uda i jeszcze bardziej je rozszerzyły. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że miał podkulone i lekko rozłożone na boki kolana, a nieznany mu osobnik znajdywał się pomiędzy nimi._

\- ...arry... Harry... HARRY! No wstawaj już!

\- Co...? - podczas gdy zamglone oczy starały się przyzwyczaić do natrętnego światła, mózg próbował zorientować się w sytuacji, w której znajduje się ciało. A było to dość trudnym zadaniem, bo jakimś dziwnym trafem większość substancji potrzebnej człowiekowi do przeżycia odpłynęła do nieco niższych partii ciała i nie wyglądało, by zamierzała powrócić w najbliższym czasie do właściwego organu myślącego.

\- No, nareszcie się obudziłeś - wyszczerzył się Ron, pokazując przy tym rządek zębów, nieco bardziej pochyłych niż krzywa wieża w Pizie. - Myślałem, że już cię nie zobaczę! - zaszlochał teatralnie.

Harry czuł się skrępowany, dosłownie i w przenośni - był zawstydzony, a i jego ciało niezbyt pozwalało na gwałtowne ruchy. A raczej chciało bardziej konkretnych ruchów. "Co to do cholery był za sen? Merlinie drogi, czy ja to na prawdę śniłem? I czym dokładnie jest to TO?" - bił się z myślami nasz pogromca uosobień gadzich przeciwieństw wielkonosych klaunów.

\- Ron, co ty tutaj robisz? I chwila, czemu miałbyś mnie więcej nie zobaczyć? - zapytał zdezorientowany, taktycznie starając się przykryć dumnie sterczące wybrzuszenie. "Gdzie do cholery są moje bokserki?"

\- Stary - wyszczerzył się najmłodszy syn miłośników stosowania mikrofalówek jako klatek na myszy. Szkoda tylko, że po kilku okrążeniach myszy raczej nie wracały żywe ze swego nowego "domku". - Żebyś ty widział jak wyglądasz. Powiedziałby kto, że przejechało cię stado twoich fanek w glanach z kolcami. No i w dodatku nie mogłem cię obudzić, co bardziej upewniało mnie w przekonaniu, że skonałeś śmiercią fatalną i nieodwracalną. Jedyne, co świadczyło przeciwko tej teorii, to twoje lekkie wiercenie się i postękiwanie. E... Harry, może musisz do toalety, a ja cię zatrzymuję? Wiesz, nie krępuj się. Ja też mam czasem problemy żołądkowe…

\- Nie, Ron - przerwał mu Potter. - Nic mi nie jest - jednak po chwili namysłu uzmysłowił sobie, że każda dodatkowa sekunda w jego stanie może doprowadzić do czegoś gorszego niż problemy trawienne... - Ok, nie chciałem mówić, ale masz rację, muszę się udać do łazienki. Możesz poczekać na mnie w pokoju wspólnym?

\- Nie ma sprawy, stary. To się załatwiaj - rudzielec wyszedł z dormitorium chłopców.

Harry odczekał chwilę, by się upewnić, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel na pewno zaraz nie wróci i położył się z powrotem na łóżko, lekko uginając nogi, żeby nic sobie przypadkiem nie uszkodzić. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Jego mózg parował od pytań, na które nie znał odpowiedzi, i których nawet nie umiał do końca sformułować. Ale tym zajmie się później. Teraz miał ważniejsze sprawy na gł... "ta, ważniejsze sprawy" - pomyślał Harry wzdychając i udał się do łazienki, "załatwić się" jak określił to Ron.

Schodząc ze schodów prowadzących do pokoju wspólnego, zobaczył Rona śpiącego w najlepsze na kanapie przy kominku. "Jak miło. Mi dłużej spać nie pozwolił, a teraz sam w najlepsze chrapie! Chociaż…" - zaczerwienił się Harry, na wspomnienie z jakiego snu obudził go przyjaciel. Szczęka trochę go bolała i pomimo zaklęć leczących pani Pomfrey, wciąż wyglądał na lekko poturbowanego. Dodając do tego buraczany rumieniec, jak u krasej dziewicy... . "Cóż Harry, może i dobrze, że Ron cię teraz nie widzi, bo by jeszcze zaczął naśladować Colina. A po zrobieniu kilku zdjęć twej zacnej osoby mógłby pofatygować się do Bliźniaków, żeby rozesłali dane zdjęcia pocztą z dopiskiem "Okaleczona dziewica szuka męża na stałe. Zgłaszać się o każdej porze dnia i nocy (lepiej nocy!) pod adresem: Hogwart, Szkoła przytułku nieletnich pedofili i Skrzatów-podglądaczy" Ciekawe, kto by się skusił" - Harry wzdrygnął się na myśl, że to Filch jako pierwszy mógłby zgłosić się na objęcie tak zacnej "posady" jego małżonka. Co prawda miał potężną konkurencję w postaci Irytka, który jakoś dziwnie się do niego łasił od momentu kiedy Harry pokonał tego drania, co nawet zimą chodził boso. - "Serio, czy Voldi nie wiedział o istnieniu skarpetek, czy chociażby kapci? Jest tyle do wyboru, w różne wzorki i zawijasy, jakieś by mu na pewno przypadły do gustu" - obrońca honoru dziewic i bohater powieści dla dzieci zmarszczył nos, wyobrażając sobie ostatniego potomka Slytherina w kapciach pani Fig.

"A wracając do Irytka, to serio ostatnio stał się strasznie upierdliwy. Lepiej nie będę o tym myślał, bo jak staropolskie powiedzenie głosi o jadle pomyślisz, do toalety pociśniesz" - tak oto rozmyślając, idol bandy dzieciaków lubujących się w wylewaniu łez przy oglądaniu "Króla Lwa" nie zauważył, że jego kumpel się obudził i teraz bacznie go obserwuje.

Na twarzy Rona zakwit szeroki jak obwód wujka Dursleya uśmiech i już się przymierzał do zrobienia Harry'emu zdjęcia, kiedy nagle ów niedoszły poszkodowany to zauważył i dał susa na przyjaciela, powstrzymując go od zhańbienia jego cnotliwego honoru. "Brawo Harry. Musisz sobie pogratulować. W ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin już drugi raz rzucasz się na ludzi. Albo masz fetysz zająca w okresie godowym, albo odkryłeś w sobie nowe zdolności animaga bez animagii: wywąchujesz ofiarę i siup! W dodatku znajdujesz przy tym czas na dialogi wewnętrzne...

\- No ale Harry! Gdybyś widział swoją minę - uśmiechnął się rudzielec.

\- Ta... wystarczy mi, ze widzę twoją - odburknął Potter.

\- Auć. Kumplu, sprawiasz mi przykrość - fałszywie smutna mina Rona nie zmyliłaby chyba nawet najgłupszego trolla, ale Harry wolał już tego nie komentować.

\- To wyjaśnisz mi, co ty tutaj robisz?

\- No jak to co? Przecież sam wczoraj wieczorem do nas zafiukałeś i poprosiłeś o swoje rzeczy. Ja, jako wierny przyjaciel, postanowiłem ci dostarczyć nie tylko czystą bieliznę na zmianę, na wypadek nieoczekiwanych figli - Ron sugestywnie uniósł brwi. - Ale także uraczyć cię swoim towarzystwem. Chłopie, przecież byś się zanudził na śmierć w tym zamczysku!

\- No... jak by ci to powiedzieć… Dziękuję Ron, to naprawdę miło z twojej strony - uśmiechnął się Harry i już chciał powiedzieć przyjacielowi o swoim encounter with Malfoy, ale... chyba lepiej o tym nie wspominać, gdy właśnie zapycha się kurczakiem i ziemniokami w Wielkiej Sali. Jeszcze by się udławił, a on - Harry - musiałby kolejny raz wysłuchiwać tyrady skierowanej w stronę "tego parszywego Ślizgona". Uhhh, lepiej nie…

\- … no i wtedy Herm się na prawdę popisała! Byś ją widział! Nawet moja matka była pod wrażeniem - Ron z dumą uniósł pierś, a Harry uświadomił sobie, że kompletnie nie słuchał przyjaciela i nie wie o czym on mówi. Idąc na łatwiznę zaczął energicznie kiwać głową.

Jego waleczne poczynania musiały zostać jednak przerwane przez wracających z pracy czarodziejów. Przez ostanie dwa miesiące Hogwart naprawiali najbardziej utalentowani w fachu magiczno-budowlanym specjaliści oraz najpotężniejsi magowie, którzy w pocie czoła nakładali najbardziej skomplikowane czary ochronne, jakie tylko znał świat. Teraz zapewne mieli porę obiadową. Wszyscy zaczęli zajmować miejsca nie bacząc przy którym uczniowskim stole siadają. Rok szkolny się jeszcze nie rozpoczął, toteż nie było także proporców z godłami Domów wiszących nad stołami. Z tego całego zgiełku wyłoniła się Harry'emu znana postać. Profesor Hooch w towarzystwie jakiegoś młodego czarodzieja zaczęła kierować się w jego i Rona stronę.

\- Panie Potter, panie Weasley - kiwnęła lekko głową. - Miło was tu widzieć - zerknęła niechętnie na swego kompana i na jednym wydechu powiedziała. - Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam nadzorcę teraźniejszego chaosu budowlanego, Dymitriusz Malikov.

\- Zastępuję poprzedniego zarządcę. Bodajże Shacklebolt, ale teraz ma jakieś ważne sprawy w ministerstwie. W każdym razie miło mi poznać zasłużonych bohaterów ostatniej wojny czarodziejów - przywitał się młody, przystojny i na oko dwudziestokilkuletni mężczyzna. Wyciągnął dłoń w najpierw do najmłodszej męskiej części klanu Weasleyów, a potem w kierunku Chłopca, Który Szybciej By Się Zadławił Frytkami Bez Ketchupu, Niźli Zginął Od Klątwy Uśmiercającej. Tylko... czy Harry'emu się zdawało, czy ten elegancko ubrany mężczyzna dziwnie mu kogoś przypominał? Jego lekko dłuższe jasne włosy, niebieskie uśmiechające się dobrodusznie oczy… Na brodę Merlina! Nie, nie Merlina mu przypominał, tylko brodę. Nie, nie brodę, tylko Dumbledore'a bez brody. Jakieś sto lat młodszego. I w o wiele bardziej atrakcyjnym wydaniu. "Mam nadzieję, że nie zaproponuje mi za chwilę cytrynowego dropsa , bo chyba padnę" - przestraszył się Harry i nawet nie zauważył dziwnych spojrzeń profesor Hooch i przedłużającego się uścisku dłoni przybysza. Jego długie i smukłe palce ściskały rękę Pottera zdecydowanie za długo jak na zwykłą uprzejmość. I choć dotyk ten nie był nieprzyjemny, a delikatny i jakby zachęcający, to przyprawiał go o dreszcze.

Tymczasem Hooch zaczęła wymownie chrząkać i, wnioskując z trajektorii jej lewej nogi, chyba właśnie zbierała się do solidnego tupnięcia, ale Dymitriusz puścił dłoń Harry'ego i na odchodne powiedział, że będzie czekał na Ronaldę z talerzykiem jej ulubionych ciasteczek i lampką (zapewne) jakiegoś wina - nazwa była zbyt skomplikowana dla zwykłego ludu, by cokolwiek z niej wywnioskować. Profesor usłyszawszy to nieco się uspokoiła i ponownie skierowała wzrok w stronę swoich uczniów.

\- Panie Weasley, profesor Snape powiedział, że wczoraj pan tu przybył i planuje zostać. Nie mylę się? - zagaiła.

\- Ach... no ten teges, pomyślałem, że Harry'emu przyda się towarzystwo - wyszczerzył się rudzielec.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Jednak mam nadzieję, że znajdzie pan czas by mi pomóc. Wierzę, że pan Potter też ma tu do załatwienia kilka swoich spraw i nie będzie się nudził.

\- E... - Ron rzucił kilka ukradkowych spojrzeń na Harry'ego. - Ależ oczywiście pani profesor, tylko w czym mógłbym pani pomóc?

\- Przyda mi się pańska dogłębna wiedza... - tu zrobiła taktyczną pauzę i uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Chłopcy tymczasem zastanawiali się, jakąż to tajemną wiedzę posiadał Ron i gdzie się ona przez ten czas ukrywała. - W quidditchu - dokończyła. - Zamierzam zmienić nieco taktyczne rozstawienie pola i bramek i myślę, że pańskie strategiczne myślenie oraz znajomość nawet najmniejszych szczegółów w tej dziedzinie mogą być bardzo przydatne.

\- Ależ oczywiście! - rozpromienił się rudowłosy.

\- W takim razie oczekuję pana na boisku po obiedzie. Do zobaczenia później.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie. - Wow, Ron! Gratuluję! - uśmiechnął się Harry.

\- Dzięks, też się cieszę stary. Miło, jak ktoś cię docenia. Co prawda chciałem jeszcze trochę sobie poleniuchować przed rozpoczęciem zajęć, no ale bycie ciągle na boisku quidditcha to jak marzenie! A co dopiero pomoc przy projektowaniu! - Ron, nie tracąc więcej czasu na gadanie, zaczął ochoczo zmiatać wszystko ze stołu jak zawodowy odkurzacz marki Philips. Harry tymczasem zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno to właśnie Dumbledore'a przypominał mu dopiero co poznany mężczyzna.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry rzeczywiście nie potrzebował towarzystwa zajętego całymi godzinami Rona, bowiem, jak słusznie stwierdziła wcześniej profesor Hooch, miał wiele spraw do załatwienia w Hogwarcie. Na przykład sprawdzał, czy Sir Cadogan pobije życiowy rekord i spadnie ze swego bułanego konika więcej niż 120 razy w ciągu godziny. Albo analizował ewolucję artyzmu fresków przedstawiających męskie narządy rozrodcze na pulpitach w sali od historii magii. Albo chował się w zbrojach i straszył przepływające korytarzami duchy. Albo próbował zakraść się do gabinetu dyrektora, żeby zweryfikować krążącą od lat plotkę o jego autorskim przepisie na szampon. Dopiero gdy zaczął się zastanawiać skąd wytrzasnąć wystarczająco długi centymetr krawiecki, żeby zmierzyć szerokość brzucha Grubej Damy, przypomniał sobie, że przecież pominął najważniejsze z zajęć, które nieustannie zajmowało go podczas tych wszystkich lat spędzonych w murach zamku - zapomniał o śledzeniu Draco Malfoya. Uradowany popędził do wieży Griffindoru po Mapę Huncwotów, pelerynę-niewidkę i mały zapas przekąsek - zestaw obowiązkowy dla każdego szanującego się podgląda… ekhm, znaczy się dla każdego profesjonalnego szpiega-amatora.

Malfoy znajdował się w korytarzu na trzecim piętrze, razem z Dymitriuszem i resztą ekipy budowlanej. "Na pewno ten niedoszły śmierciożerca próbuje upić robotników, żeby zbadać grunt i zdobyć jakieś cenne informacje o zaklęciach zabezpieczających zamek." - pomyślał przebiegle Harry. Zgarnął z Wieży swoją pelerynę-niewidkę i pognał na poszukiwania upojonych - w domniemaniu - procentami Malfoya robotników.

Po drodze na trzecie piętro zaczęło mu lekko burczeć w brzuchu, więc otworzył przygotowaną zawczasu paczkę cukierków i wpakował sobie kilka do ust. Już z oddali usłyszał ożywione głosy czarodziejów. Ku jego wielkiemu rozczarowaniu, wcale nie wyśpiewywali pijackich piosenek o cycatych młodocianych czarownicach. "Może znajdzie się chociaż jedno nielegalne kremowe piwko? Przecież muszę znaleźć dowody nikczemności tego… tego... I oczywiście uratować z opresji robotników." - wzdychał w myślach nasz dzielny (tymczasowy) propagator cnoty trzeźwości. Niestety, nie dane mu było zatriumfować w tej bitwie. Wszyscy specjaliści urabiali się jak małe mróweczki, ani myśląc o braniu udziału w epickich libacjach. Harry posmutniał odrobinę, bo przecież wiedział, że Malfoy coś knuje - ON zawsze coś knuje - a Harry nie mógł znaleźć dowodów. "Może ten palant robi jak zwykle coś palantowatego i niezwykle głupiego, to chociaż go poobserwuję i będę miał na niego haka." - pomyślał z nadzieją i na wspomnienie ostatnich wyczynów Ślizgona aż zatarł ręce jak mucha na stercie wyjątkowo aromatycznych produktów przemiany materii.

Ale i tu spotkało go nieliche rozczarowanie. Malfoy grzecznie stał i rozmawiał z Dymitriuszem. Właściwie to wcale nie stał tak grzecznie, jak zauważył po bliższym przyjrzeniu się zaniepokojony Harry. Opierał się o ścianę w pozie krzyczącej całą sobą "wyrwę co tylko będę chciał, a następnie przelecę to na biurkach wszystkich nauczycieli, a na biurku dyrektora to nawet dwa razy", swobodnie rozmawiając przy tym z Dymitriuszem. Złotemu Chłopcu zrobiło się odrobinę duszno. "Mogliby popracować nad usprawnieniem przepływu powietrza w korytarzach zamiast się tak śmichać-chichać. Strasznie tu gorąco" - pomyślał naburmuszony Harry i przysunął się nieco bliżej, żeby usłyszeć o czym rozmawiała obserwowana przez niego dwójka.

\- I wtedy, wyobrażasz sobie, wparowałem tam w stroju Dementora, a oni w panice zaczęli wbiegać na siebie nawzajem i wizgać patronusami na prawo i lewo. W dodatku okazało się, że jeden z nich wyczarował zupełnie nagą syrenę! Chyba pochodził z wioski rybackiej, czy coś. Chłopaki tak się zaślinili, że z miejsca wybaczyli mi ten żarcik - opowiadał śmiejąc się dźwięcznym basem Dymitriusz. - Uwierzyłbyś, Draco? Ale była jazda!

" _Draco_?" - zdziwił się ich podglądacz.

Malfoy parsknął krótkim śmiechem i rozbawiony spojrzał się na swojego rozmówcę. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby ten dupek uśmiechał się tak szczerze i uroczo. Jego oczy błyszczały dziwnym blaskiem i Potter miał wrażenie, że powietrze wokół niego delikatnie migocze. Stał jak zaczarowany, wpatrując się w to niecodzienne zjawisko. W roztargnieniu pogrzebał w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu kolejnych landrynek i, jak można było się domyślić ze względu na jego wyjątkowo udaną koordynację przestrzenno-ruchową, rozsypał je wszystkie na podłodze. Jakim cudem jego niezdarność podczas meczów quidditcha zamieniała się w nadludzką zwinność Fleur uciekającej przed zakusami Rona, nie wiedziały nawet okienne babcie robiące za ogólnoświatową sieć monitoringu 24/7.

Stukot skondensowanego cukru o posadzkę zwrócił uwagę Draco i Dymitriusza. Harry w ułamku sekundy czmychnął za najbliższy posąg, w pośpiechu zdejmując z siebie pelerynę i upychając ją pod szatę. Po wzięciu głębokiego wdechu na uspokojenie, wyszedł zza cokołu z głupią miną.

\- Yyy, cześć? - odezwał się do oniemiałych czarodziejów. - Jak leci?

\- Lecą to ci twoje klejnoty, jak widzę - odpysknął z wrednym uśmiechem Malfoy. - Rozrzucasz cukierki dla małych dzieci w ataku pedofilii, czy może znaczysz drogę powrotną dla Wiewióra?

\- Draco, nie ładnie tak dokuczać kolegom - ofukał go Dymitriusz i dał mu lekkiego prztyczka w nos. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Pottera, zamek nie został natychmiastowo rozniesiony na kawałki w napadzie malfoyowskiej furii, a sam Draco tylko nieznacznie się skrzywił. - Lubisz dropsy? - Dymitriusz zapytał z przyjacielskim uśmiechem Harry'ego, który zrobił absolutnie przerażoną minę.

\- Lubię, zwłaszcza cytrynowe - odpowiedział ostrożnie po chwili wahania, łypiąc okiem na rozmówcę nie gorzej niż Alastor Moody na plaży nudystów.

"Jak teraz zaproponuje mi cytrynowe dropsy to serio jest jakimś wcieleniem Dumbledore'a!". Jednak rybka, zamiast połknąć przynętę, dalej promiennie się uśmiechała.

\- Co robicie? - zapytał, prostując się, by dodać sobie choć odrobinę utraconej powagi. - Pewnie usuwacie te okropne bazgroły, które wczoraj… AUUUUUU! Oszalałeś, Malfoy?!

Draco, który przed chwilą zmiażdżył stopę Harry'ego w wielce czułym i wymownym uścisku swojego obcasa, teraz z zainteresowaniem godnym lepszej sprawy wnikliwie studiował obdrapania na ramie pobliskiego obrazu.

\- Coś nie tak, Potter? - odwrócił się z miną niewiniątka.

\- Właściwie to nakładamy już ostatnie zaklęcia ochronne - odpowiedział na wcześniej zadane pytanie Dymitriusz. - Musimy zdążyć przed rozpoczęciem uczty powitalnej. Znasz się na tym, Harry? Może chciałbyś nam pomóc?

\- Z chęcią, ale…

\- Ale co? Masz coś lepszego do roboty w tym pustym zamczysku? No, nie daj się prosić! Na pewno nie będziesz w te klocki gorszy niż Draco - zaśmiał się mężczyzna, poklepując Ślizgona przyjacielsko po plecach. Malfoy wywrócił oczami.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to nie moja działka, Dym - odpowiedział niezrażony. - Gdyby nie odgórny nakaz, już dawno by mnie tu nie było. Dobrze, że zmienili tego dupka-jak-mu-tam na ciebie, bo już mnie szlak trafiał z tym niekompetentnym gburem od siedmiu boleści. W dodatku ciągle trajkotał o czymś dziwnym, niczym stary Binns na zajęciach z Historii Magii. Mało brakowało a w końcu z nudów zacząłbym chować się w zbrojach i straszyć ludzi na korytarzach - Draco uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Zaniepokojony Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę. "Czyżby Malfoy przez wakacje podszkolił się w legilimencji? A może widział jak ja się dzisiaj chowałem w zbrojach? Hmm… Głupek! Lizus! Tchórz! Wyliniała fretka!" - skandował w myślach, pilnie obserwując reakcję Ślizgona.

\- Coś się stało, Harry? Jakoś tak dziwnie wyglądasz - zaniepokoił się Dymitriusz.

\- Co? Nie, jest okej.

\- Nic mu nie jest, jeżeli nie brać pod uwagę stanu jego umysłu, bezguścia, no i ogólnej prezencji - Draco uśmiechnął się jak kot z Cheshire do Alicji. - Hm... w sumie, Potter, to z tobą wszystko jest nie tak. Aż ci współczuję - teatralnym gestem otarł wyimaginowaną łezkę z oka.

Dymitriusz zganił Ślizgona wzrokiem. Harry pienił się ze złości i już przymierzał się do wyrównania powierzchni twarzy Malfoya, gdy…

\- To jak będzie z moją propozycją? - wrócił do poprzedniego tematu Dymitriusz.

\- Przyjmuję! - Potter uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i z niemałą satysfakcją kątem oka dostrzegł rzednącą minę Draco. - Co mam robić?

\- Wspaniale - Dymitriusz odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Pomyślmy… Może mógłbyś pomóc mi w nakładaniu zaklęć monitorujących na obszary, do których uczniowie, szczególnie ci pierwszoroczni, nie powinni się zapuszczać.

\- Ej, to miała być moja robota! - brwi Malfoya w oburzeniu podjechały aż pod staranie wypielęgnowane końcówki grzywki.

\- Chyba znalazłem ci lepsze zajęcie - uśmiechnął się chytrze Dymitriusz. - W korytarzu na pierwszym piętrze widziałem pozostałości działalności jakichś wandali. Coś w rodzaju dziecięcych obelg powypisywanych zielonym kolorem na ścianach. Wierzę, że twój niebywały zmysł artystyczny i wysublimowane poczucie elegancji uporają się z tym problemem raz-dwa.

Policzki Draco spłonęły subtelnym dziewiczym pąsem. Harry po raz setny tego dnia wybałuszył oczy w stanie kompletnego szoku. "Malfoy i promienne uśmiechy? Malfoy i wstydliwe rumieńce?" - dziwił się w myślach. "Czyżby dziś był dzień pierwszych razów z Draco Malf…WRÓĆ! Tfu, tfu!" - tym razem to twarz Pottera pokryła się intensywną czerwienią. "Jakiego rodzaju bliskie relacje ich łączą?"

Tymczasem obiekt snutych w pocie czoła teorii spiskowych Harry'ego zaprzestał już swoich niecodziennych dziewiczych zachowań. Westchnął rozdzierająco, wywrócił parę razy oczami dla pozoru i zrezygnowany powlókł się do lochów.

To co, Harry, widzimy się jutro, by ustawić zabezpieczenia? - zagaił Dymitriusz, wyglądając na podejrzanie zadowolonego z siebie.

Eee… Co? - Potter oderwał wzrok od załomu korytarza, za którym właśnie zniknął Draco. - A, tak. Jasne.

W takim razie bądź o dziewiątej w moim gabinecie. A teraz wybacz, muszę ustalić jeszcze kilka ostatnich szczegółów z ekipą. Do zobaczenia jutro!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Następnego dnia rano Harry pełen werwy zjawił się w umówionym miejscu. Dymitriusz ślęczał nad planami Hogwartu, w zamyśleniu kreśląc na nich dziwne magiczne kręgi i fantazyjne runy. Niewtajemniczonemu Potterowi przypominały losowo porozrzucane kreski o układzie bardziej skomplikowanym niż niejedna pozycja w Kamasutrze. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek miał okazję ją przeglądać.

\- Cześć, Harry - powiedział nie odrywając się od mapy. - Zacząłem już bez ciebie. Ustawimy dziś bariery alarmujące w nieużywanych klasach w południowej części zamku. Nie wiadomo, czy śmierciożercy nie zostawili tam jakichś niespodzianek podczas bitwy, na wszelki wypadek lepiej mieć te miejsca na oku.

\- Do tej części korytarza można też dojść tajemnym przejściem spod Wielkiej Sali - Harry zerknął na mapę przez ramię Malikova.

\- Widzę, że możesz przydać się o wiele bardziej niż podejrzewałem - mężczyzna pokiwał głową z uznaniem. - Chyba muszę cię kiedyś zaprosić na szklaneczkę Ognistej, pewnie masz wiele ciekawych historii do opowiedzenia. Mam nadzieję, że znajdzie się też kilka pikantniejszych. W końcu nie każdy amator nocnych wędrówek ma w swoim arsenale magiczną pelerynę - rozbawiony Dymitriusz puścił oko do zdziwionego Harry'ego.

\- Ale skąd wiesz o pelerynie-niewidce mojego ojca? - zapytał Harry.

Nagle w drzwiach pojawił się zapowietrzony i wkurzony Malfoy.

Harry aż podskoczył w miejscu z gracją słonia szykującego się do sceny kulminacyjnej "Jeziora łabędziego". "Chyba nabawiłem się zdolności przyzywania myślami kretynów z przerośniętym ego" - westchnął mentalnie.

\- Dym, mogę cię prosić na małą _rozmowę_? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Draco.

\- Harry, wrócę za momencik. W międzyczasie proszę zerknij na plany - powiedział Malikov, wychodząc z gabinetu za Ślizgonem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Co ty odwalasz?! - wykrzyknął Draco, gdy tylko weszli do pustej sali, do której zapewne dawno nie zaglądał żaden skrzat domowy. Tyle było tu kurzu na starych biurkach.

\- Coś się nie spodobało mojemu uroczemu kuzynowi? - Dymitriusz nie wyglądał, jakby przejął się wybuchem chłopaka.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego badawczo. Znali się od dziecka i Malikov zawsze był dla niego wzorem do naśladowania. To właśnie on nauczył go latać na miotle (tego, że za pierwszym razem złamał sobie nos i trzy żebra, nie pamiętał - Dymitriusz był mistrzem zaklęcia Obliviate już od małego). Znał też więcej zastosowań żelu do włosów niż sam Draco, chociaż kilku z nich nie chciał mu zdradzić nawet po ukończeniu przez niego 17 roku życia. Malfoy podziwiał go każdym zakamarkiem swojej pseudomrocznej i egoistycznej duszy, ale momentami Dymitriusz był zbyt ślizgoński nawet jak na jego standardy.

\- Uroczy przestałem być w momencie kiedy twoja była trafiła na specjalny oddział świętego Munga po tym, jak nieomal wykrwawiła się z ekscytacji, gdy przypadkowo spadł mi ręcznik po kąpieli - Draco mrużąc oczy przeciągał samogłoski jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. - Teraz jestem już tylko oszałamiająco seksowny, zniewalająco pociągający i naprawdę mocno wkurzony.

\- Rzadko aż tak się na mnie złościsz - Malikov dalej bawił się lepiej niż jeż w fabryce prezerwatyw. - Tym razem przegiąłem?

\- Wiesz, rozumiem że zasłużyłem sobie na małą karę - Draco nie dawał za wygraną. - Ale naprawdę nie musiałeś domalowywać PIĘĆDZIESIĘCIU nowych rysunków zajmujących całe piętro! Przecież będę to zmywał godzinami!

\- Jakoś nie mogłem wczoraj usnąć i postanowiłem dać upust swojej twórczej pasji - Dymitriusz nie został zbity z tropu. - I przy okazji pokazać ci jak powinny wyglądać prawdziwe dzieła sztuki. Niezły mi wyszedł ten bazyliszek, co? W dodatku urozmaiciłem je też kolorystycznie. Draco, zielony to nie jedyny kolor na świecie - mrugnął do niego. - No nie gniewaj się, to tylko takie psikusy z braterskiej miłości.

\- Czasem w ogóle cię nie rozumiem - odparł zrezygnowany Malfoy. - Poza tym, kocham zielony i się odczep - żachnął się. - Dobra, będę tak wspaniałomyślny i posprzątam ten bałagan. Ale uznajmy, że jesteśmy kwita i nie wspominajmy już o tym, ok?

\- Jasne - Malikov z czułością zmierzwił mu fryzurę. - To co, wracamy do pracy?

" I do uroczo rozczochranego pana Pottera" - pomyślał z satysfakcją. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry i Dymitriusz pracowali dzielnie przez kilka następnych dni nad zwiększaniem bezpieczeństwa w zamku. Przez ten czas dość dobrze się poznali. Co prawda podczas wspólnych obiadów Harry co jakiś czas dostawał nerwowej czkawki na widok świdrującego ich wzrokiem Malfoya, ale Dymitriusz zwykle odwracał jego wagę swoimi śmiesznymi opowiastkami z czasów szkolnych. "Czemu ten drań tak ciągle się na nas lampi?" - dziwił się Potter "Na NAS! Przyzwyczaiłem się do jego wrogich spojrzeń przez te lata, ale teraz ewidentnie nie tylko na mnie rzuca złowrogie spojrzenia. Malikov… On i Malfoy… ?"

Malikov tymczasem nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na podchody Draco. Zajęty był raczej "poznawaniem bliżej" upatrzonego Gryfoniątka. Korzystał z każdej okazji, żeby wykazać się zdolnościami magicznymi i pokazać się z tej bardziej korzystnej (pociągającej?) strony. Nie omieszkał także dobrze się zabawić dając prawdziwy popis twórczej fantazji, wynajdując biednemu Draco coraz nowsze zadania do wykonania. Musiał przecież jakoś stwarzać okazje pobycia sam na sam z Harrym. Malfoy niestety to nieco utrudniał. Jego naburmuszona mina ciągle gdzieś śmigała mu przed oczami i chyba nie był zadowolony z obecności Pottera tak blisko jego kuzyna. "Czyżby go nie lubił?" - zadało retoryczne pytanie jego sarkastyczne wewnętrzne Ja.

Oprócz naszej wyżej wspomnianej trójki, Hogwart okupowało jeszcze kilka dziesiątek wiedźm i czarodziejów próbujących naprawić i umocnić mury zamku. Już jutro mieli wrócić uczniowie na swoją pierwszą w tym roku ucztę w Wielkiej Sali, więc ferworostatnich prac i nanoszonych poprawek w zaklęciach nie ustawał aż do północy. W gronie tych ludzi był także i Ron. Pani Hooch dała mu nie lada wyzwanie i przez ten czas prawie całkiem nie widywał swego przyjaciela. Kilka minut po północy w noc przed Ucztą powitalną wracał z boiska quidditcha, gdy usłyszał dziwny śpiew.

\- _...hulala hulala, niech Pottera trzaśnie kula, niech go tłuczek gdzieś rozerwie a najlepiej po łbie strzelnie…_ Pieprzony Potter! Ciągle się błąka z ludźmi od których powinien się trzymać z daleka. Głupi lizus!

Ron z otwartą buzią się gapił jak Malfoy, ten sam Malfoy, który ciągle zachowywał się jak dorosły arystokrata i wyniosły dupek, chodzi w miękkich kapciach i zachowuje się jak małe dziecko. To śpiewa, to klnie, to wygląda jakby się zaraz ze śmiechu miał popłakać, to z goryczy poryczeć. "To chyba mu tłuczek w głowę trafił" - pomyślał Ron. - "Ale nawet w tak debilnym stanie nie zapomina zwymyślać Harry'ego. Co za kretyn. No ale obiecałem Harry'emu, że postaram się - po-sta-ram-się - nie rzucać na Malfoya przy pierwszej sposobności."

\- A ty co tu robisz Wesley? - mina Draco teraz wyrażała dziwne zdziwienie, inaczej Ron tego określić nie potrafił. Najwyraźniej jednak Ślizgon oczekiwał odpowiedzi, bo skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wyczekująco spoglądał na swojego nowego towarzysza z korytarza.

\- E... wracam do wieży? - niby zapytał Ron.

\- A… no to bardzo nawet logiczne. Ja też gdzieś wracałem, tylko nie pamiętam gdzie… - tu Draco przyłożył palec wskazujący do brody i zaczął w zamyśleniu drapać się nim po nieistniejącym zaroście.

\- Może do lochów?

\- Lochów? Niby czemu?

\- Bo niby tam mieszkasz?

\- Mieszkam w lochach? Wesley. Ron, ja jestem z rodziny Malfoyów. My nie mieszkamy w lochach, chociaż niewątpliwie... Hik!... takowe w naszej rezydencji się znajdują. Wypraszam więc sobie takie insynuacje! - bulwers Draco bił na odległość kilometra i chyba nie tylko bulwers.

\- Malfoy, ty jesteś Ślizgonem, a Ślizgoni mają swój pokój wspólny w lochach. Poza tym czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś pijany? - Ron chyba nareszcie znalazł przyczynę tej niefrasobliwej sytuacji.

\- Ach, no tak! Pokój wspólny! - odkryciem Ameryki to może i nie było, ale dla Draco ta "nowina" niewątpliwie była jeszcze ważniejsza. - No i Wesley. Wiewiórko ty ruda! Ja nie jestem w żadnym wypadku przypadkiem pijany. Po pierwsze, pijany nie jestem. Po drugie, alkohol piłem, a i owszem. Jednak pod żadnym pozorem to nie był przypadek! - wypięta dumnie pierś świadczyła o zadowoleniu z tego faktu.

\- A...ha… - Ron nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, tylko dalej się patrzył w oczy, którym daleko było do trzeźwości.

\- W sumie, jak byłeś taki miły, to poczęstuję cię ostatkami! Co ty na to? - uśmiechnął się Draco.

\- Co? Ale ja nie pij… Auć! - na ramieniu Rona wylądowała ręka Draco, który szybko przygarnął go do siebie.

\- Chodź i nie marudź. Musisz korzystać z okazji, gdy dosięga cię zaszczyt dzielenia trunku ze mną! Chodź - powtórzył i pociągnął Rona w stronę schodów prowadzących na dół.

Rudzielec tymczasem czuł się rozdarty i zmieszany. Nie wiedział, czy uciekać, bo to może być kolejny podstęp Malfoya. "Przecież to Malfoy!". Z drugiej jednak strony jeszcze nigdy nie pił alkoholu - matka czatowała na każdej mniejszej czy większej zbiórce jego braci - a tu się nadarzyła okazja. Zanim zdążył podjąć ostateczną decyzję, Draco chwiejnym aczkolwiek bezlitośnie celnym ruchem wpakował mu do ust wyciągniętą zza pazuchy flaszkę. Gardło zapiekło niemiłosiernie, oczy poszły momentalnie w słup, a po ciele rozprzestrzeniło się błogie poczucie beztroski. Spojrzał na Ślizgona nieco przychylniejszym wzrokiem.

\- Dooobre! - wychrypiał resztką tchu - Masz jeszcze?

Draco potrząsnął flaszką i nie usłyszawszy bulgotania przewrócił ją do góry nogami.

\- Hmm… chyba się skończyło… - smutek przedarł się przez przepalone struny głosowe Ślizgona.

\- No to szkooodaa… - zawtórował mu Ron.

Raptem oczy Malfoya się zaświeciły.

\- Ej, mam świetny pomysł! - zakrzyczał wyraźnie dumny z siebie. - Chodźmy po więcej!

\- Czad! Genialne! Muszę przyznać, że ślizgoński spryt czasem się na coś przydaje! - Ron z uznaniem pokiwał głową. - Ale niby gdzie? - dodał zmartwiony.

\- A, mam takie jedno sekretne miejsce - odpowiedział Ślizgon z bananem na twarzy - Kompania, za mną marsz!

\- Tajest! - Ron stanął na baczność i zasalutował do pleców odchodzącego Malfoya. Po chwili zorientował się, że powinien ruszyć za nim. Jego nogi podążyły niezgrabnie za odchodzącym chłopakiem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Eeee… Malfoy, a to nie jest przypadkiem gabinet jakiegoś nauczyciela? - odezwał się nieśmiało siedzący na ziemi Ron, podziwiając nieopodal stojący regał z kolekcją dziwnych artefaktów i fiolek z eliksirami.

\- No i? - niewzruszony Malfoy nadal grzebał zawzięcie w szafce pod biurkiem. - Przecież było otwarte, nie? Przynajmniej dla tych, którzy znają hasło, hehe.

\- A, no to w porządku - odpowiedział Ron, mając niejasne wrażenie, że jednak to nie powinno wydawać mu się do końca w porządku.

\- Mam! - Draco w geście zwycięstwa uniósł nad głową wydobytą ze środkowej szuflady zakorkowaną butelkę z ciemnozielonego szkła.

\- Super! No to z gwinta! - Ron już wyciągał po to cudo rękę, kiedy Malfoy oderwał się z klęczek i się odsunął od niego.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Z piersiówki pić to jedno, ale nie z butelki. Potrzebne są kieliszki!

\- No to wyciooongaj je… he - ponaglił Ron.

\- Nie ma ich tu... hik!... Ale bez… no bez… bez tego! ...o! bez panijki! Wyczaruję! - Malfoy wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, a raczej próbował, bo magiczny kawał drewna jakimś sposobem się zaplątał w połach szlafroka.

Ron przyglądał się tym zmaganiom z niemałym zaciekawieniem. Draco prezentował sobą dość ciekawy widok: zielony szlafrok z srebrnymi wykończeniami niedbale zarzucony na ramiona, z którego próbował właśnie wydobyć różdżkę, lekko przekręcona szara koszula, podwinięta lewa nogawka spodni, no i oczywiście… miękkie ciemnozielone kapcie. Dodajmy do tego zmierzwione blond włosy oraz nielekko zamglony wzrok i otrzymamy dość zachęcający obrazek dla każdej dziewczyny.

\- Jesteś cholernym dupkiem, Malfoy! Czemu nawet w… w... takim stanie musisz wyglądać tak! - żal był wyczuwalny w głosie rudzielca.

\- Co? - Draco zaprzestał swoje poczynania, ale tylko na sekundę, by spojrzeć nieco nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem na rudzielca. Zmagania z różdźka się wznowiły. - Wiewióro, nie bredź, zaraz wyczaru… Jest! Mam cię! - wyswobodził magiczny przedmiot ze szponów swych szat nocnych.

\- Nic - odburknął Ron. - Czaruj już!

Draco ustawił przed sobą znalezione na biurku dwa pióra i nakierował różdżkę wypowiadając zaklęcie transmutacji. Delikatne włoski piór zaczęły zmieniać kształt.

\- Wyglądają nieco dziwnie - powiedział Ron przyglądając się dwóm małym i puchatym kieliszkom.

\- Hm… Masz rację. No to z gwinta! - krzyknął Malfoy i upił porządny łyk przekazując Ronowi butelkę.

\- Zdrowie! - zawtórował tamten.

Przez kolejne kilkanaście minut wymieniali się coraz to bardziej dziwnymi toastami, aż wreszcie podczas swojej kolejki Ron palnął: "Za przywstojnich duffków, chtórzy zabierają wszyszkie dziewczyny!"

\- Hahaha - zaśmiał się Draco. - Kto ci juszz dziewczynę zabrał?

\- Mówię o hik! ...tobie - pijacki wzrok Weasleya powędrował w stronę Draco. - Czy wiesz, że nawet po tym całym bałaganie z wojną dziewczyny i tak trajkoczą o "przystojnym bad-boy'u-Draco-Malfoyu"? Czemu dziewczyny lecą na tych złych? No i co, przecież ja nie wyglądam jakoś o wiele gorzej!

Draco zamrugał kilka razy i znów się zaśmiał. - Oczywiście, że wyglądam lepiej od ciebie! Przecież ja jestem wcieleniem seksapilu! Chodzącym bogiem seksu!

Ron się tylko spojrzał spod byka na swojego towarzysza. - Taaa... hik! dobrze to mieć wszystko!

\- Wszystko? Wiewióro, wyjące na mój widok dziewczyny to na pewno nie to, czego potrzebuję i chcę. Wybacz, że cię rozczaruję, ale nie każdy ma tak przyziemne życzenia jak cholerny Potter, co tylko się cieszy na widok kwiczących lasek - żachnął się Draco.

\- Ej! Nie oblażaj mego kumla! Tfu! Kumpla!

\- Mówię tylko prawdę! Ciągle jak go widzę, to się kręci wokół niego stadko wielbicielek. Nawet Dym spędza z nim więcej czasu niż ze mną! - wyżalił się.

\- Dym? Jaki znowu dym? A co do wielbicieli, to Harry jest wporzo! I żebyś wiedział, woli spędzać czas ze mną i Herm i nie lubi tych całych Fanów-Złotego-Chłopca! - odpowiedział Ron, a Draco tylko z powątpiewaniem na niego spoglądał.

Draco nie miał ochoty, a raczej nie był w stanie utrzymać swoich myśli w pełnym składzie, by kontynuować kłótnie, to też zszedł na tematy dostępne jego wzrokowi.

\- Te kapcie są bardzo wygodne.

Usłyszawszy ten jakże nieoczekiwany wniosek Ron uniósł nieco wzrok - z podłogi na swoje stare buty - i po chwili namysłu odpowiedział:

\- Wiesz, teraz to zbytnio nie czuję e... w sumie nic prawie nie czuję, ale nie wydaje mi się, by te stare buty były wygodne.

Ta... też uważam, że musiały być drogie - odpowiedział na to Draco.

Trunek powoli się kończył, a ta jakże składna rozmowa i dialog, wnoszący głęboki sens w życie każdego czarodzieja, zbliżały się ku końcowi. Oparci o biurko siedzący obok siebie biesiadnicy w pewnym momencie zamilkli. No prawie. Zamiast pijackiego bełkotu, w biurze unosiła się w przestworza i przez szpary zamkniętych drzwi para chrapów, strasząc przy tym pobliskie portrety. Pewna dama tak się przestraszyła, że wskoczyła do sąsiedniego portretu młodego Hrabiego i przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem. Udajmy, na chwilę, że nie robiła tego co noc, tylko w nieco bardziej wyrafinowany sposób.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uczta powitalna. Jak co roku głośno, wszędzie zamieszanie. Znajomi, przyjaciele, którzy nie spotkali się w pociągu, teraz się witają, rozdzielone na lato pary macają się pod stołem, a wrogowie tryskają chęcią obmacania nawzajem twarzy. Które macanko było delikatniejsze? Trudne pytanie.

Wśród tego tłumu przy wejściu do wielkiej sali burza brązowych włosów spotkała się z wichrem kruczoczarnych.

\- Och Harry! Jak dobrze cię widzieć! - Hermiona rzuciła się mu na szyję. - Hej, nawet urosłeś!

\- Herm… widziałaś mnie przecież w zeszłym tygodniu - nieco speszony oddał uścisk.

\- Dobra już, dobra. A gdzie Ron?

\- Właśnie go szukam. Myślałem, że już tu jest, bo jak wstałem, to… - zamilkł na chwilę - ...to nie było go już w dormitorium. - "Przecież nie powiem jej, że jej chłopak nie wrócił na noc. A jeżeli coś mu się stało?" - Wiesz, Herm, chyba idę go poszukać.

\- Ale Harry, zaraz się rozpocznie uczta powitalna. Chociaż… masz rację. Idę z tobą - zdecydowała Granger.

\- Ale… - zawahał się Harry.

\- No co?

\- Nic, nic - "Ron, cholero ty jedna, mam nadzieję, że zajadałeś się jakimiś ziemniakami przez całą noc i że nic ci nie jest. I najważniejsze, żebyś zajadał się SAM, bo jak nie, to chyba lepiej byś się teraz gdzieś ukrył!" - panikował wewnętrznie Harry, podczas gdy Hermiona już pobiegła przodem.

Tymczasem Wielka Sala już się zapełniła uczniami. Profesor McGonagall stała przed stołem nauczycielskim, a za nią kłębiła się grupka pierwszoroczniaków - niektórzy podekscytowani, inni zaciekawieni, jeszcze inni przerażeni. Ci ostatni zerkali co chwila to na ruszający się stary kapelusz umiejscowiony na krześle na przedzie, to na dyrektora, który był zdecydowanie z czegoś niezadowolony i mroził wzrokiem puste miejsca przy stole Gryffindoru i Slytherinu.

Po przydzieleniu pierwszoroczniaków (o dziwno najwięcej było małych Puchonów - "Zapewne duch braterstwa i miłości się szerzy" - skwitował niezidentyfikowany agent Slytherlandii).

Jak już wszyscy pierwszoroczni zajęli swoje miejsca, teraz kilka słów powitalnych powie dyrektor Severus Snape - po uroczystym przedstawieniu głowy zamku przez profesor McGonagall, Snape z miną mało "powitalną" podszedł do mównicy.

\- Witam wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu. Jak widzę, niektórzy już od pierwszego dnia postanowili urządzić sobie wagary i złamać regulamin nie pojawiając się na uczcie powitalnej. Prosiłbym kolegów tych delikwentów o przekazanie im, iż kara ich nie ominie. Co do ogólnych zasad, to pierwszoroczni otrzymają jeszcze dzisiaj od opiekunów domu regulamin i mam nadzieję, że niezwłocznie się z nim zapoznają. Chciałbym także przedstawić wam naszego nowego profesora od obrony przed czarną magią. - na te słowa przystojny młody mężczyzna wstał od stołu nauczycielskiego i z delikatnym uśmiechem lekko się skłonił.

\- Witam wszystkich serdecznie. Mam na imię Dymitriusz Malikov. Bliżej na pewno się poznamy na zajęciach, niestety teraz muszę załatwić kilka spraw przed naszymi jutrzejszymi zajęciami. Dlatego dzisiaj już żegnam i życzę smacznego.

\- Jak powiedział nasz nowy profesor, smacznego. Zapraszam do kolacji - powiedział Snape i zamaszystym krokiem z łopotem peleryny wrócił na swoje miejsce przy stole, podczas gdy Malikov znikał za drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali. 


	5. Chapter 5

\- No tak, chyba mogłem się tego spodziewać - westchnął Malikov po otworzeniu drzwi do swojego gabinetu. - Draco jednak znalazł prezent ode mnie.

Widok był iście malowniczy - dwaj chłopcy spali na podłodze, przysypani stertą na wpół zdjętych ubrań niczym świeżo spadłym śnieżnym puchem. Spod tej osobliwej zaspy, w różnych miejscach wystawała to ręka, to noga, to kawałek głowy. W dodatku było duszno, gorąco i pachniało gorzelnią tak intensywnie, że nowo upieczony nauczyciel OPCM na pewno nie przeszedłby już pozytywnie kontrolnego dmuchania w balonik.

\- Ah, młodość - mruknął do siebie z nostalgią Dymitriusz i dodał nieco głośniej: - Wstawać, gołąbeczki!

Dla lepszego efektu szturchnął lekko nogą ten anatomiczno-odzieżowy Mount Everest. Samotna skarpetka stoczyła się leniwie ze szczytu i wylądowała obok nogi Malikova. Zaraz potem góra poruszyła się mocniej i wyłonił się z niej goły do pasa i mocno wczorajszy Draco.

\- Szo… ekhem.. Co jest...? - wychrypiał i potoczył błędnym wzrokiem po gabinecie.

Ogniskowa skupiła się w końcu w odpowiednim punkcie i do otępiałego umysłu młodego Malfoya dotarło, kto wyrwał go z błogiej drzemki. Momentalnie się wyprostował i starał się sprawiać wrażenie osobnika kontrolującego sytuację. Nieco przeszkodził mu w tym pociąg, który właśnie zderzył się z całej siły z jego potylicą. A przynajmniej takie miał wrażenie.

\- Oż k… - zaklął, zginając się wpół.

\- Bez gwałtownych ruchów, jeśli łaska - ostrzegł Dymitriusz. - Nie chcę spędzić całego rana na czyszczeniu podłogi. Chociaż i tak pewnie będę wietrzył ze trzy stulecia, zanim pozbędę się aromatu waszej wczorajszej libacji.

\- Nie mów… tak… głośno… - ponownie prostując się z wysiłkiem wydukał Draco, podczas gdy zbiorowisko kończyn jego nocnego towarzysza nieco się poruszyło, wydając dźwięk jęknięco-steknięcia i zamilkło ponownie.

Patrząc na to nowo upieczony nauczyciel tylko zmarszczył z niesmakiem brwi.

\- Jak nie uprzątniesz tego bajzlu zanim skończę liczyć do trzech, to transmutuję krzesło w syrenę alarmową i odpalę ją tuż nad twoją głową - powiedział Malikov wyciągając różdżkę.

Malfoy zrobił przerażoną minę i nerwowym ruchem sięgnął po leżącą nieopodal koszulę. Pociąg znów podstępnie zaatakował, tym razem wybierając się na czołówkę.

\- Żartowałem, Draco! - Dymitriusz kucnął obokskulonego z bólu chłopaka. - _Finis crapula_! - wymamrotał, machając różdżką w jego kierunku.

\- Dzięki - odetchnął z ulgą całkowicie już trzeźwy Malfoy, w pośpiechu kompletując części garderoby.

\- Tak na marginesie, kogo sobie przygruchałeś do towarzystwa? - zagadnął ze złośliwą miną Malikov, zaglądając pod koszulę przykrywającą głowę wciąż śpiącego Rona. - Hmm… Myślałem, że masz trochę lepszy gust... - dodał z widocznym rozczarowaniem, patrząc na gotową do kolejnego chrapnięcia, szeroko otwartą buzię rudzielca.

\- Przestań, albo zaraz naprawdę się porzygam - skrzywił się Draco, dopinając ostatnie guziki koszuli. - Tylko piliśmy.

\- Czyżby? - Dymitriusz popatrzył wymownie na porozrzucane dookoła ubrania.

\- Było cholernie gorąco - uciął temat Draco. - Dobra, to co z nim robimy?

Obaj spojrzeli w kierunku pochrapującego Rona. Wszystkie kończyny miał powykręcane bardziej niż stawy stuletniego dziadka z artretyzmem. Jakim cudem był w stanie spać w takiej pozycji, tego nie wiedział nikt.

\- Nie wygląda jakby miał się zbyt szybko obudzić... - stwierdził w zamyśleniu Malikov. - Ubierz go, resztą zajmę się już sam.

Ślizgon wykrzywił się z niezadowoleniem, ale nie śmiał protestować. Westchnął i zaczął wpychać rękę chłopaka w rękaw koszuli, wcale nie siląc się przy tym na delikatność.

\- W ogóle co to było za świństwo? - zagadnął rozbawionego Dymitriusza. - Chyba nigdy się jeszcze tak nie schlałem. A ten tutaj urżnął się po jakiś trzech sekundach - dodał, wskazując głową na rudzielca. - Żaden normalny alkohol tak nie działa.

\- Czemu to mnie o to pytasz?

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, przecież wiesz, że znalazłem go u ciebie.

\- Ale nikt nie kazał ci go pić - zripostował Malikov. - To nie był alkohol.

\- A co?

\- Eliksir Natychmiastowego Pijaństwa. Mocna rzecz. Moja własna receptura - Dymitriusz wypiął z dumą pierś.

\- Kto normalny robi takie rzeczy i zostawia je na biurku w butelce po winie?! I to moim ulubionym! - oburzył się Draco, z trudem podnosząc ubranego już Rona i usiłując posadzić go na fotelu. - Pogrzało cię?

\- Draco Malfoyu, powściągnij język albo będę zmuszony ukarać Slytherin karnymi punktami - Malikov zmarszczył brwi w udawanej złości. - Rok szkolny się już rozpoczął.

\- Że co...?!

\- Nie wiem, czy jesteś tego świadomy, ale właśnie rozmawiasz z nowym nauczycielem od obrony przed czarną magią - oznajmił Dymitriusz z miną, jakby właśnie otrzymał w prezencie swoje ulubione ciacho czekoladowe z bitą śmietanką i wiórkami kokosowymi.

Draco zastygł w kompletnym szoku, a upuszczony przez niego Ron z głuchym łupnięciem zwalił się na podłogę. Nawet to nie było w stanie wyrwać go z objęć Morfeusza. A raczej Dionizosa.

\- Żartujesz, prawda?

\- Bynajmniej, drogi kuzynie! - Malikov poklepał Ślizgona radośnie po plecach. - Cieszysz się?

\- Ja… - Malfoy zamilknął, usiłując wyczytać cokolwiek z twarzy mężczyzny. - Jeżeli to prawda, to… To naprawdę świetna wiadomość - uśmiechnął się. - Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?

\- Chciałem ci zrobić małą niespodziankę - odpowiedział Dymitriusz. - Snape dopiero dwa dni temu dowiedział się, że facet, który miał uczyć w tym roku obrony, miał jakiś dziwny wypadek z udziałem wybuchającego rapotopa, czy innego mugolskiego badziewia. Tak właśnie kończą miłośnicy tej swołoczy - pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. - Potem przyszedł do mnie i zaproponował robotę. Moim skromnym zdaniem wyjdzie wam to na zdrowie. W końcu jestem mistrzem zaklęć obronnych.

\- Dym błagam, powiedz, że ten wypadek to nie twoja sprawka - jęknął Draco.

\- Wyjątkowo nie - zaśmiał się mężczyzna. - Tylko fortunny zbieg okoliczności. Fortunny, bo po wojnie niestety mocno zmalało zapotrzebowanie na moje usługi, więc nowa fucha jest jak znalazł. No nic, zbierajmy się, bo muszę odeskortować tego delikwenta do dormitorium zanim skończy się uczta. Snape był trochę wkurzony, że was nie ma. Ale spokojnie, powiem, że wykonywałeś dla mnie jakąś robotę. Reszta niech się martwi sama - puścił oko do Draco. - I ogarnij się trochę, wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść. Chociaż nadal lepiej niż większość tych małolatów na kolacji... No, zmykaj już.

Malfoy posłuchał się kuzyna i wyszedł w pośpiechu z gabinetu w poszukiwaniu najbliższej łazienki z lustrem (i prysznicem!). Ktokolwiek natknąłby się teraz na niego na korytarzu, miałby gwarantowane _Obliviate_ na trzy dni wstecz. Ale na szczęście wszystkie potencjalne ofiary pałaszowały właśnie serdelki w Wielkiej Sali i Draco udało się powrócić do swojej olśniewającej normalności bez użycia bardziej drastycznych środków.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Mówię ci, szukałem już wszędzie i… - powiedział Harry, wchodząc przez dziurę do pokoju wspólnego Griffindoru. - ...Ron!

Źródło całego zamieszania spało właśnie w najlepsze na kanapie przed kominkiem, przykryte wełnianym kocykiem. Rudzielec zamamrotał coś przez sen, po czym przekręcił się leniwie na drugi bok. Harry z niepokojem zauważył, że przyjaciel wciąż jest we wczorajszym ubraniu.

\- Ron! - Hermiona rzuciła się z ulgą w stronę chłopaka. - On co, spał tutaj? I nie zauważyłeś go?

\- Eee… Chyba musiałem być jeszcze śpiący, gdy wychodziłem… - osłupiały Harry zrobił dobrą minę do złej gry. - Ależ on potwornie śmierdzi!

\- Racja, jakby całą noc spędził w sali od eliksirów - dziewczyna zatkała sobie nos. - Ron, obudź się wreszcie!

Zaspany rudzielec otworzył powoli zalepione powieki.

\- ...arry? Miona? - zapytał zachrypniętym głosem i usiadł na kanapie. - Mmm… Gdzie ja...

\- Ron, szukaliśmy cię cały ranek! - weszła mu w słowo Hermiona.

\- Eee… sorki? - nie do końca wybudzony podrapał się po porannym zaroście.

\- I Ron, skąd ten dziwny zapach? - zapytała podejrzliwie dziewczyna.

\- Zapach? - nie zrozumiał rudzielec i wciągnął głębiej powietrze. - O fuj! To chyba ten koc, bleee! - Weasley próbował obrócić kota ogonem, z obrzydzeniem zrzucając z siebie pled. - Cały nim przesiąknąłem!

\- Faktycznie, strasznie cuchnie - Hermiona wzięła derkę do ręki. - Skąd go w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś? A zresztą - nieważne. Zostawię to skrzatom do prania, a wy idźcie do dormitorium się przebrać. I na litość boską, Ron, wykąp się!

\- Racja, pospieszmy się, to zdążymy jeszcze na koniec kolacji - dodał dziwnym głosem Harry.

Hermiona wyszła, a chłopcy wspięli się po schodach do dormitorium. Weszli do sypialni, a Ron od razu zrzucił z siebie śmierdzące ubrania i cisnął je na podłogę.

\- Ron, gdzie byłeś w nocy? - zapytał prosto z mostu Potter.

\- Yyy… Nie pamiętam za dobrze - powiedział szybko Weasley. - Chyba po prostu byłem tak zmęczony wyciskiem Hooch, że nie dotarłem do łóżka i zasnąłem na kanapie.

Nieprzyjemna cisza zaległa między przyjaciółmi. Harry spoglądał na Rona z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czemu kłamiesz? A raczej czemu kłamiesz mnie? Musiałeś dopiero wrócić do dormitorium, bo wiem, że nie było cię tu w nocy. Wiem, bo się martwiłem i szukałam wszędzie. No i może się nigdy nie upiłem wcześniej, ale wiem, jak śmierdzi ktoś na kacu - zamilkł na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć tchu i zdecydowanym głosem zadał pytanie, które już od pewnego czasu krążyło mu po głowie. - Czy ty może się upiłeś i zrobiłeś coś z jakąś dziewczyną, co Herm mogłaby uznać za zdradę?

\- Co? Na gacie Merlina, Harry, nie! Oczywiście, że nie! - zapowietrzył się rudowłosy, lecz po chwili musiał się uspokoić, bo bębny w uszach nie dawały mu spokoju. - Jak ci to do głowy przyszło?! Nie zdradziłbym Hermiony!

\- Czyli jest jakaś inna przyczyna twojej nieobecności i związanego z nią kłamstwa?

\- Już Harry, nie zapędzaj się. Nie chciałem kłamać, tylko…

\- Tylko? - ponaglił Harry.

\- Ugrr, możesz nie zachowywać się jak cerber przy skarbcu? Zaraz mi łeb eksploduje - Ron usiadł na łóżku z głową w dłoniach.

Harry już nie skomentował tego, tylko przysiadł obok przyjaciela. Cierpliwie czekał, aż ten się nieco uspokoi, a i sam starał się nieco wyluzować. Chyba rzeczywiście za bardzo na niego naskoczył. W dodatku Ron to Ron, najpierw mówi, a potem myśli. Albo po prostu mówi - bez tego drugiego. Westchnął.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy, to nie wiem, jak się znalazłem w pokoju wspólnym - wydusił z siebie Weasley. - Ja, ekhm, niespodziewanie i jakoś tak przez przypadek, tak zupełnie nieoczekiwanie i nikt, by nawet sobie wyobrazić tego nie mógł...

"Tak, zdecydowanie mówi, a nie myśli" - potwierdził swoje przypuszczenia Złoty chłopiec.

\- Stary, już zrozumiałem, że to się stało zupełnie niespodziewanie i mniej by się kto zdziwił, gdyby Malfoy się zaczął teraz zachowywać jak człowiek. Jednak mógłbyś sprostować co jest to "to"?

\- Co? - wydukał mało inteligentnie, podczas gdy Harry dalej wyczekująco na niego patrzył. - Ach, tak. Upiłem się. Wczoraj. Znaczy w nocy. Tej nocy.

\- Serio? - zapytał Potter.

\- Nom - potwierdził nie wyczuwając sarkazmu. - Tylko tak jakby, nie z mojej winy. Pamiętasz, jak moi bracia nigdy nas nie włączali w ich alkoholowe maratony, a tu nadarzyła się okazja i wiem, że jest dupkiem, no ale po alkoholu wszyscy jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - tak się mówi - no i nie oczekiwałem, że tam z nim zaśniemy, no i… chciałbym o tym zapomnieć - dokończył niemrawo.

Nie słysząc kontynuacji opowieści. Harry zaczął się śmiać. Szczerze. Widząc zdruzgotaną i cierpiącą bólem typowego alkoholika twarz przyjaciela, nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Czyli ktoś, raczej niezbyt przez nas lubiany - wnioskując z twoich słów - namówił cię wczoraj na alkohol. Schlialiście się i nie pamiętasz, jak się znalazłeś w pokoju wspólnym. No cóż, pozdrawiam, stary. Spędziłeś noc poza domem. Jesteś teraz prawdziwym mężczyzną, jestem z ciebie dumny - skończył swoją wypowiedź dalej chichocząc, niezrażony naburmuszoną miną Rona.

\- Bardzo zabawne. Dzięki, Harry.

\- Do usług. A i nie powiesz, kim był ten szczęśliwiec, co cię rozdziewiczył?

Dobry humor raczej Ronowi się nie udzielił, bo tylko zwiesił lekko głowę, coś mamrocząc, o _współczujących_ przyjaciołach i o tym, że woli o całym zajściu zapomnieć. Wziął ręcznik, mydło i pomaszerował w kierunku łazienki.

Gdy za rudzielcem zamknęły się drzwi, Potter podniósł leżące na ziemi ubranie, chcąc je wrzucić do kosza do prania. Nagle zamarł. Na mankiecie koszuli, od wewnętrznej strony, wyhaftowany był jakiś wymyślny herb - srebrna litera M na czarno-zielonym polu, z dwoma czarnymi smokami po bokach.

"M?" - zdziwił się Harry. - "Zaraz, przecież jedyna osoba, która mogłaby nosić coś takiego, to… MALFOY?! Więc to z nim Ron się upił? Ale chwila, to nie wyjaśnia, czemu ta koszula była na Ronie". Nie myśląc o tym dłużej, cisnął w bok cuchnące ciuchy i poszedł na dół, gdzie czekała już na nich Hermiona.


End file.
